


Marching Orders

by harryhermionerw



Series: Imagine Tony & Bucky [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Inappropriate use of Truth Serum, M/M, Mutual Pining, Obligatory Truth or Dare fic, Team as Family, Truth Serum, imagine prompt fill, vaguely cracky, very mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryhermionerw/pseuds/harryhermionerw
Summary: The team lets off some steam, and Tony and Bucky get a clue.or;With some inappropriate use of truth serum and a silly game of truth or day, Tony and Buckyfinallyfigure things out.





	Marching Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Truth serum, angst, happy ending, go wild
> 
> Because we need a Truth or Dare fic in this pairing ok? I come from the Harry Potter fandom where they’re a staple. Let’s just suspend our disbelief as to how they got into this position. Note: absolute crack with a mild dose of angst.

 

“Truth or Dare,” Clint suggested from his position idly sprawling on the table. 

Tony sniggered. “What, are we twelve, Katniss? Besides, what’s to say two spies and an assassin will even  _ tell  _ the truth?”

Clint exchanged a look with Natasha that made the hair on the back of Tony’s neck stand up. Natasha pulled a vial out of her pocket and tossed it at Tony. He caught it. It was clear, and the bottle unmarked. “Is this truth serum?” He asked jokingly. 

“Yes. I like to... keep up my skills, and getting to this is a challenge,” Natasha said, idly examining her nails.

Sitting upright, Tony held the vial carefully. Natasha  _ could  _ be fucking with him, but it also could be some sort of truth serum. Looking around, Steve and Bucky were both looking intrigued. Tilting his head at the supersoldiers, “would it work on them?”

“If they retake it before every question, yes.”

Tony considered. “Well, I’m in.” He paused, looking at the two spies. “You...” he hesitated, but he had to spit it out. “No one can ask about SI secrets.”

Clint sat upwards, looking hurt. Natasha’s face was blank. “We wouldn’t!”

“Tony,” Steve started, sounding disappointed.

Tony held up his hands, warding off everyone. “Look, I trust you, but it’s happened before. Trusting people and getting fucked over, and SI getting fucked over. I’ve got tens of thousands of people depending on me, and I won’t put them at risk.”

Clint’s face cleared. “Bain.”

Tony nodded. “And Ty,” he added shortly. “So I don’t talk to anyone about SI, not even Rhodey.” 

Natasha nodded. It was agreement. 

“Okay!” Tony clapped, standing up. “Does this mix with alcohol well or do we just take a shot of it?” He reaches the bar and counted out five shot glasses.

“Alcohol is fine,” Clint said. “Get some tequila.”

“Vodka, please.”

“Super Soldier Whiskey!”

Gathering up everyone’s requests, he brought the bottles back and distributed them. “Okay, so, regular rules. Truth, and if you don’t want to do the dare, you have to do a penalty. Maybe take a piece of clothing off?”

Everyone agreed.

Tony, Natasha, and Clint took a shot of the serum, and began a round. After a few rounds of silly truths and dares, they settled into the harder questions.

“Truth or dare, Steve?”

“Tr- dare,” Steve said, noting the glint in Bucky’s eye. When the glint didn’t go away, he figured either way he was fucked. 

“I dare you to kiss Tasha.”

All of the blood rushed to Steve’s face. “Buck!”

Grinning, Bucky motioned to Tasha, who was looking smug.

“Come on, lover boy. Or do you want to lose your pants?” She looked positively delighted by either prospect, at least for Natasha. 

Visibly gathering up his courage, Steve leaned over to Natasha and kissed her. With tongue. 

Cheering, Bucky took a shot. Clint whistled since he wasn’t sitting next to Natasha and wasn’t likely to die right then and there.

Red faced, Steve sat back. “Hush. He looked around, and smirked. “Tony. Truth or dare?”

“Oh, I don’t like that smile, Spangles. Dare.”

“Kiss this lug,” he said, jerking his head towards Bucky.

Tony fought down a blush. “Why Captain, after a kiss from fair Natasha, I’m not even offended you don’t want a kiss from me.” He turned to look at Bucky, intending to give him a quick smooch and  _ not  _ give away he was head over heels for him but saw that Bucky was dead white. He swallowed. Clearly, Bucky would rather kiss a slug, a knot settling in his gut. “But I’m saving all my kisses for you and my honey-bear, so I’ll sacrifice my shirt.”

Perplexed, Steve looked between Tony and Bucky, but didn’t say anything. 

A few rounds later, with Tony trying to lock down his crush further and further every moment, Natasha picked Bucky. “Bucky, truth or dare?”

“Truth,” he said absently, then cursed. 

Now Natasha looked  _ properly  _ delighted. “So why did you look like you’d rather eat glass than have Tony kiss you?”

Tony protested wordlessly. Natasha wasn’t this cruel, usually. She was halfway through a bottle of vodka, but even then, she wasn’t ever casually cruel. He stood up, “on that note-“

“Sit down, Tony,” she said, not looking away from Bucky.

Tony sat.

Bucky took a few deep breaths, and then a shot of the serum. He looked at Tony. “Because I didn’t want you to-“

“Okay that’s enough,” Tony said, tightly.

“Be quiet, Anthony,” Natasha said firmly. 

“I don’t need to hear this. Barnes doesn’t like me, I don’t need to hear that in detail.”

“I do like you!” Bucky burst out.

It was quiet for one, two, three heartbeats. 

“What.” Tony managed. 

Looking both hopeful and like he wanted to vomit, Bucky continued. “I didn’t want you to kiss me because I didn’t want you to realize how much I would have liked it.”

“What.”

Bucky shrugged, looking embarrassed. “It’s awkward, you don’t like me, but I’ve got a gigantic crush on you.”

“Of course I like you!”

They stared at each other. 

“Oh.”

Tony startled at the sound of a high five. Clint was grinning at Natasha. “I’m sorry I ever doubted you.”

Natasha looked smug. “You should never doubt my skills. Not even my matchmaking skills.”

Bucky looked between the three other people in the room. “You  _ planned  _ this? And got Stevie in on it?”

“Your pining was obnoxious. Now please,” Natasha stood to go sit on the couch, turning on the TV. “Go make out with him. Steve, come sit here.” She patted the cushion next to her.

Steve blushed but obligingly went to sit next to her.

Tony looked to Bucky. “Well. We have our marching orders, soldier. Wanna go make out on a couch like teenagers?”

Bucky grinned. “Oh yeah, definitely.”

 


End file.
